


You’re so gorgeous (I can’t say anything to your face)

by jucee



Series: Victuuri drabbles [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: The one where Yuuri says something he shouldn't have in an interview.





	You’re so gorgeous (I can’t say anything to your face)

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from _Gorgeous_ by Taylor Swift.

Yuuri doesn’t know how it’s even possible, but he can actually _feel_ Victor pouting from the other room.

“Victor, would you like some tea?” he calls out, placing the kettle on the stove.

Silence.

 _Pouting_ silence.

Yuuri sighs. “I’ll make a cup for you too.”

He waits patiently for the water to heat up, turning the kettle off just before the water boils. He uses the tea leaves Victor likes best, which they brought with them from Hasetsu. Slowly, carefully, he walks into the living room with a cup in each hand, and sits down on the sofa beside Victor.

“Here you go,” Yuuri says cheerfully, as if Victor isn’t pouting so much that it can probably be seen from space.

Victor takes his cup and sips from it, sulkily.

Finally, when the tea is all gone and the silence has become excruciating, Yuuri says, “I’m sorry, Victor. Really, I am. I didn’t think they would print that, it was meant to be a serious interview—”

“Even if they hadn’t printed it, you actually said it,” Victor accuses. “You said you’re only in a relationship with me so that you don’t have to pay my coaching fees!”

Yuuri tries to look contrite, and probably fails. “It was just a joke, obviously. I mean, everyone knows I’m only in a relationship with you because you have an amazing ass.”

“Yuuuuriiiii!” Victor wails, and throws himself face first into the sofa cushions.

Laughing, Yuuri grabs Victor’s hands, and rubs his thumbs in small circles over Victor’s palms the way he knows Victor likes. He pulls, gently, until Victor topples over onto him and their faces are bare inches apart.

Yuuri kisses Victor’s pouting mouth, again and again, until their lips are soft and swollen.

With a dreamy sigh, Victor says, “Okay, fine. I forgive you. Now kiss me some more.”

Obediently, Yuuri does.

In between kisses, he murmurs, “Besides, you knew going into this that I couldn’t afford your coaching fees anyway.”


End file.
